


a form of redemption

by ideare



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forOur Souls Still in Fetters.





	a form of redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Souls Still in Fetters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704560) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



fic banner  
  
  
fic covers  
[](http://i.imgur.com/Rd1Kv11.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/1MK79xk.png)   
  
chapter images  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://amanivuote.dreamwidth.org/14908.html) on dw.


End file.
